


Tell Me Where It Hurts

by Stariceling



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kisses, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: Miyuki makes a point to kiss Iwashimizu everywhere it hurts.





	Tell Me Where It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Bonus Round 4:  
> bare your skin and tell me where it hurts  
> so I can kiss the broken parts of you.  
> because  
> there is something delicate about someone  
> whose mouth still smells of copper
> 
> I've actually added quite a bit to this compared to the version originally posted for SASO. I always wanted to flesh out the 2nd/3rd year parts a little more and I'm much happier with the result.

Iwashimizu kept his hands clamped tightly over his mouth, trapping his voice. He swallowed and shuddered, trying not to choke on his own blood.

His hands were full, so he couldn’t do anything to hide the tears welling in the corners of his eyes, and Miyuki wouldn’t have let them go unnoticed anyway.

The best he could do was to force Iwashimizu’s head over the sink and order, “Spit it out.”

When Iwashimizu only whined behind his hands, Miyuki gently splashed his face with cold water, washing away the tears.

Inch by inch, Iwashimizu let go. His mouth was shockingly red, and it seemed to take a long time to wash away the blood.

Miyuki’s hand became gentle on the back of Iwashimizu’s neck as he waited. His fingers stroked back and forth soothingly. Even when Iwashimizu was ready to press a piece of gauze to the wound on his tongue, he didn’t stop. Iwashimizu leaned against him rather than indicating that he should back up.

Iwashimizu deserved to be lectured. On the other hand, Miyuki doubted he would forget his mouth guard again.

There wasn’t much they could do but wait for the bleeding to stop, and Miyuki’s thoughts wandered. Iwashimizu was heavy, leaning against him, and he liked the weight. Yet there was something about the way Iwashimizu quietly accepted the pain that made him momentarily delicate.

There was something about him. Miyuki couldn’t leave him alone. They had only been playing together for a few months, but Miyuki wanted to keep playing with him for a long time. He felt like they could almost move in sync, a tantalizing goal he wanted to charge after.

Off the field, too, they complimented each other. Iwashimizu left his heart so open Miyuki could have said anything to him. At the same time, most of the time, Miyuki didn’t say just anything. He was relentlessly playful, teasing enough to make Iwashimizu laugh but never enough to hurt him. Their friendship was too precious to him.

Iwashimizu was too precious to him. Miyuki hadn’t really seen him hurt before, and all he wanted to do was make it better.

When Iwashimizu took the gauze away to check if the bleeding had stopped, Miyuki kissed the corner of his mouth. He still tasted of too-sweet copper.

Iwashimizu jerked away from him with a noise something like, “Hunngh!”

“Sorry! I should have asked first.” 

Iwashimizu shook his head rapidly and stuck the gauze back in his mouth.

“Did it hurt?”

Iwashimizu shook his head again. Miyuki stayed close by his side, waiting until the bleeding had completely stopped and he could actually try to speak.

“I am sorry. I won’t kiss you unless you want me to.”

“There was still blood. Wh-why would you want to do that?”

“You’re saying the kiss doesn’t bother you, just the blood?”

Iwashimizu nodded and hid his face in his hands. Miyuki could still tell he was hiding a spectacular blush. Embarrassment aside, if the kiss didn’t bother him, that was definitely relevant to Miyuki’s interests

“So is there anywhere else that needs to be kissed better?”

* * *

Iwashimizu was good at hiding his hurts. He wore his heart on his sleeve but his body remained shyly hidden.

The longer he loved Iwashimizu, the better Miyuki got at finding what he tried to hide. By their second year he prided himself not just on noticing the smallest twinge of pain, but, even more importantly, getting Iwashimizu to trust him with it. Asking Iwashimizu if he was okay always led to him claiming he was, with only a small pause to give him away. Miyuki had to offer help directly to get around that habit to politely hide. If Iwashimizu didn’t think he had to hide he would accept everything from kisses to sympathy.

Normally Miyuki was only targeting small bruises. Iwashimizu would return the favor with gentle hands and bruise ointment, and soft kisses aimed mostly at Miyuki’s mouth.

It wasn’t normal to find Iwashimizu trying to hide out behind the gym, looking on the edge of tears. His face was blazing red, and when Miyuki touched his cheeks they were hotter than if he’d had a fever.

“I’m not. . .” Iwashimizu visibly tried to pull himself together, but he couldn’t seem to manage it.

“He never should have said that to you,” Miyuki told him, even though he didn’t know what had been said. He had only heard the harsh tone of their science teacher’s voice through the classroom door and seen Iwashimizu’s bowed head as he was berated. That was enough. He kissed Iwashimizu’s ear, as if he could take the words away.

Iwashimizu squeaked, but put his hands tentatively on Miyuki’s sides. When Miyuki kissed him again Iwashimizu’s arms slid around him and squeezed.

Miyuki moved to kiss Iwashimizu’s other ear, his temple, his eyelid, and didn’t stop until his face was no longer red with shame. Even then he kept using his mouth for small reassurances instead.

Emotional hurts were just as important as physical, and Miyuki was determined to kiss them all away.

* * *

By their third year Iwashimizu was letting him kiss just about everywhere. He only had to say, “Show me where it hurts,” for Iwashimizu to trust him with bruised shins and jammed fingers. There was still something delicate in the way he took in a breath slowly, so that it wasn’t quite a wince.

Even if there wasn’t something wrong that he could see, Miyuki reacted the same way. When Iwashimizu said, “I love you,” like it was his heart laid open for Miyuki to judge, he seemed so vulnerable that Miyuki kissed everywhere he could reach.

Iwashimizu was never quite comfortable kissing him the same way. His kisses were deliberate, not scattered. When he was concerned he always hugged Miyuki, practically curled around him if given the chance. Miyuki was fine with whatever form the affection took, as long as he was getting plenty of it.

When Iwashimizu twisted his knee Miyuki took him home because his house was closer and certainly not because no one else would be home for a long while. Iwashimizu’s knee spent as much time being mapped by his lips as it did wrapped in the ice pack.

That was the first injury that really grounded one of them from practice, even if only for a week. Miyuki spent most of his down time with one hand protectively covering Iwashimizu’s knee, as if that would make it heal faster.

Yet when Miyuki was the one injured, Iwashimizu wouldn’t squeeze him like normal. He seemed to think he would do more harm than good while Miyuki’s arm was in a sling. When Iwashimizu winced away from holding him tightly, Miyuki didn’t realize how deep it went.

He only kissed Iwashimizu’s forehead, thinking the pain was all in his mind. He honestly thought it would heal quickly, with or without kisses. Even if he had known, there was nowhere he could aim to kiss away guilt.


End file.
